Crossing The Time
by IvySonPotter
Summary: When new danger rise, a solution is made. they will go back where its safe but the calculating is off, thus resulting a...conclusion...?


Note: Hiii! I've been saving this for a quite some time now, its my first fic , hope you like it! Disclaimer: Dammit Its not Mine! 

Crossing the time  
By: IvySonPotter  
Default Chapter: 2015 July, Secret Shelter of OoTP

The atmosphere at Shrieking Shack is tense; a man in his early 30's is pacing around the lounge of the old shack. The room is circular with a nice set of sofa neatly placed at the corner of the room.

Every step the man took is being followed by two pair of eyes, each pair look trouble and scared; at the other end of the room a men sitting on a wooden chair, he have his face in his hand and once in the while he would lift his head and peak at the pacing man and another man that were sitting on the floor two meter away from him.

Tap, tap, tap…

"Oh…. Stop that Ron! You're making me nerves… I'm sure they be fine… now SIT!" It sounds like she tries to convince herself more then she tries to convince her childhood friend. She's worried. Her husband been gone for hours… 'What took them so long…'

"Sorry Mione… I'm just worried, that git is a former Death Eater and he..."

"FOR MERLIN SAKE RON! GROW UP! He's on OUR side and they in LOVE…STOP calling your sister's Husband 'DEATH EATER'…" Hermione stop her lecture when a cry came from a small boy on her lap. His body trembling slightly and he is holding to her neck and crying on her shoulder. Hermione run her hand on her son's back and murmurs some soothing words.

The boy stops crying and look at his mother. "Mommy, when are daddy gonna come back?"

Hermione hold her gazed on the boy's emerald eyes, "He's gone to fetch your aunt Gin and Lily, he'll be back with them soon … don't worry…"

"Lily gonna come? When? Are they gonna be ok? Those Dea'eater won't gonna hurt them aren't they? Will Uncle Drakkie gonna come too?" some how he manage to look happy, exited, worry and happy again as he kept asking the question in one breath. And he seem not to bother about the answer cause before Hermione can answer he jump down from her lap and shout "LILY GONNA COME, YEA…" on top of his lung and run down the hall way to the room he share with his brothers and sister, nearly collide with a woman who were coming from the kitchen; the woman have a long blonde hair which she tied together in a loose ponytail and a pair of deep blue eyes, she have a dreamy look on her face and she were levitating glasses of water.

The adults chuck softy at the boy antics as Luna said "count on the kids for a little laugh, on a time like this…"

"Yea… I wish we could be as ignorant as they are…" came a wishful reply from the back. A woman with long sandy black hair and a pair of crystal blue eyes levitating two tray of cake and dessert walk into the room, still looking to the hallway where the boy just run to.

"Me too…" another reply come from a woman who were sitting beside Hermione. "Let me help you with that Padma," Tonks transfigured an empty chair into a small table, big enough to put the tray of food and the glasses of water on it.

"Thanks Tonks, I'll go check what the kids are doing" Padma Finnigan turns back and headed to the hallway and enter the second room to the left and disappear from the other adults view.

Luna put the water no the table and went to her husband who were standing in the middle on the room after Hermione tell him of.

"Oh Ron…come now, Ginny a big girl she can take care of her self, she'll be here any minute now with Harry and Draco, safe and sound. You got more important thing to worry about… come on sit down."

Ron follows his wife and sits on the unoccupied chair while Luna sits on his lap one hand on his shoulder and the other hand absent-mindedly rubbing his chess. "I can't help worried… she's always be my baby sister even if she have married and have a daughter now…"

Fred Weasley who were sitting on the wooden chair just chuck.

Arthur Weasley gets up from the floor "well son, you know we all worried about her, she is my baby girl but I know she can take care off her self now…"

Tonks levitated the water to each person in the room; they say simple thanks and drink the water.

It was quiet for a minute, every one were occupied with they own thoughts.

It's been years seen Voldemort downfall. The Wizarding World has been recovering from the tragedy since the second war between the Order and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name dark armies; Fifteen years of peace; yet there're still some people who didn't appreciate it.

After the war, there's some threat from the Death Eaters. But as The-Boy-Who-Defeated-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name for a head of Auror, the Wizarding world can sleep in peace without worried too much. Death Eaters that have been caught are locked away at the Azkaban, but instead of Dementor that usually guarded the place, it had been replace by a curse and the Death Eater's magic have been drain off, they can't do magic even they have a wand (not any of the Death Eater Have Any Wand cause their wand have been snap the minute they were caught) and the curse is to make sure they can't attack other people; if they try, well let just said it be hell to pay.

For the recent addition there a spell created by the _Mistress of Curses and Spells _her self – the newest Mrs. Potter, the spell function a bit similar to the effect of the Dementor but the spell is constant so the prisoners have to face the feeling of depression continually 24/7 without stopping.

But three years ago one of the Death Eaters escape, the Aurors believe that he's been help by an outsider. The escape Death Eater is no other than Lucius Malfoy himself. As all of the prisoners of Azkaban — especially the former Death Eaters — as magic have been drain from them, the Wizard communities aren't so alert. But when the Aurors can't locate Lucius Malfoy after two month of his disappearance the Wizarding World start to panic. Panic went to chaos as there's rumors that Lucius Malfoy is draining the magic from the innocent to charge/replace his own magic that had been drain.

The true nightmares however begin a year after the famous escape from Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy has gone far by killing ex-Ministry of magic, Cornelius Fudge and his family members.

What makes people afraid more is not the horrible condition of the Fudge's family corpses. That looks like they had been suffering under the Cruciatus curse till their death.

No.

The most terrifying thing that scared the whole population of Wizarding world is the fact of the reappearance of the Dark Mark, which appears above the Fudge's residence. All the Aurors and the seniors' member of the Order that have directly faced the Dark Lord himself during his down fall had apparated to the Fudge Fortress after the Dark Mark had been spotted faster then you can say 'Merlin'.

After the nightmare, more and more people are killed. The Dark Mark can be seen above two or three places at the same time, and the number increased to ten or twelve places at the same time for the next week.

Now the official target of the loose death eater is working on a plan to track down Lucius Malfoy that many believed to be the new lord of the darkness and the mastermind of the attack. In doing this, the wizarding hero- A.K.A Harry potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger-Potter and surprisingly Draco Malfoy who had betrayed his father for his love- Ginny Weasley-Malfoy –must think of a safer place for their family.

So what d'ya thinks? Should I continued? R&R people!


End file.
